Dudley Puppy (Wokat)
This does not contain Dudley's info from the canon series. Visit the actual page for more info on Dudley Puppy. Dudley Puppy is the main character of T.U.F.F. Puppy. Although he is still just a pup, Dudley's got the heart of a pack of full-grown dogs. He has no fear and has no pants. Reared on his mother's strict morals, he was born to stop all badness and meanness in its tracks! Now if only he could figure out how to follow that last rule. Though chasing bones may excite him more than chasing bad guys, Dudley gives all he's got to keeping the streets of Petropolis crime-free. But that doesn't mean things always go smoothly. Dudley's a loose cannon and has a way of messing things up before he fixes them. That's why the Chief paired him up with his "purr-fect" partner, Kitty Katswell. Together, they're bringing D.O.O.M. down, one thug at a time.http://www.nick.com/shows/tuff-puppy/characters/dudley-puppy.html Dudley is voiced by Jerry Trainor, who is best known for his role as "Crazy Steve" on Drake & Josh, as well as "Spencer Shay" on iCarly, both of which are Nickelodeon series. Description Dudley lives in the all-animal town of Petropolis. One day, he accidentally foiled a huge crime being committed by the city's resident bad guy, Verminious Snaptrap. It was then that he was recruited to be a secret agent by the Turbo Undercover Fighting Force (T.U.F.F.), by the wish of The Chief. Once there, they discovered that he is the ultimate mutt - he's part every breed of dog known to man (with a dash of billy goat which is somewhat unexplainable)! This was awesome news for Dudley (who became known as "Agent Puppy"), but bad news for T.U.F.F.'s top agent Kitty Katswell. She was assigned to train Dudley and be his partner, which was going to be more challenging than rewarding. Kitty and Dudley were like a constantly bickering brother and sister team and Kitty found out that sometimes you can teach a young, stupid, cocky dog new tricks. But sometimes those tricks may just turn around to bite you! The bad guys need to beware, but so do the good guys, because with Dudley around, you never know just whose couch he'll pee on or whose butt he'll sniff. Hey, he's just a dog-gone hero! Appearance Said to be part every breed of dog known to man, Dudley is described as the ultimate mutt. He's part boxer, part pointer, part seeing-eye dog, part Chinese fighting dog, part bloodhound, etc. He has the appearance of a beagle with blue eyes, and he wears a tight, black T-shirt. He almost never wears any pants, except for a few episodes were he has worn a pair only for a certain reason. He is said to not only have no fear, but no pants as well. His ears and nose are black, while his fur is white. He is physically fit, having a top-heavy frame. And he has a short, pointy tail as well as a bubbly butt. He tends to chase his rear and chew his butt in public. Dudley is 5 feet tall (excluding ears) as shown by the mugshot of his doppelganger, Dr. Rabies. Personality "'“'We can't stop this thing, Kitty! I'm scared, and I wanna go home!'”'' —'''Dudley Puppy, Super Duper Crime Busters An incredibly dumb dog, Dudley's personality is described as having no fear. He loves to catch the bad guys. He has tons of canine abilities that make him the ultimate cross between dog breeds and an awesome crime-fighting force. He has the best skills from every doggie gene pool (as well as being part billy goat). With the speed of a greyhound, the nose of a bloodhound and the punch of a boxer, he can't be stopped. But he's still a sloppy, excitable pup, and he goes MAD for bones. He clearly isn't a trained dog, and still retains many regular dog-traits like chasing his tail, chewing his butt and chasing tennis balls. In addition to that, he is completely dependent of his mom in the house. He also enjoys drinking toilet water, even in a glass. Interactions with Other Characters (Alphabetically) Chameleon The Chameleon, or as Dudley would say, the "Cham-ah-lee-on", is originally a nemesis of Kitty's. In Doom-mates, once he breaks out of jail, Dudley is assigned by the Chief to protect Kitty from the Chameleon. It is shown that he thinks the Chameleon is creepy because of how his eyes are positioned and how they move. In Puppy Love, the Chameleon disguises himself as an attractive French poodle named Fifi Oui Oui, who Dudley gains romantic interest in. Near the end, though, Dudley accidentally spills his drink on her, causing Fifi to reveal her true identity as the Chameleon. In Guard Dog, Dudley was assigned to take care of the Chameleon while he had to endure his odd habit and bodily needs. It was then that the Chameleon attempts to befrend Dudley to which he responded positively for a brief moment in the later part of the episode. Chief The Chief has only one loose end that he can't seem to tie up: his reckless new recruit, Dudley. He would love to keep a closer eye on him, but Dudley's flea collar makes that harder than you'd think! Keswick Dudley is a nuisance to Keswick, but they seem to get along on occasions. Kitty Katswell Kitty Katswell is Dudley's partner. If she had her way, Dudley would never have been asked to join the Turbo Undercover Fighting Force. As his partner, she sees everyday what a reckless danger he can be to their operation. He puts her in harm's way every chance he gets! But Kitty knows that what the Chief says goes. So she does her best to train her puppy partner in the ways of T.U.F.F.. Dudley's relationship with Kitty starts out as a love-hate relationship, since they used to fight a lot like bickering siblings, then later in the show, they start to get along more and became heartfelt friends. It is even rumored among many fans of the show that they have some sort of relationship with each other. Verminious Snaptrap Snaptrap is actually the most dangerous enemy for T.U.F.F. despite his personality. Dudley too. By some clues in the show, Snaptrap and his organization D.O.O.M. were almost always in advantage before Dudley joined T.U.F.F., so, when Dudly became into a T.U.F.F. agent, the roles were changed. References Category:Characters